


"Le cadeau de Lucifer"

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Lucifer a un cadeau pour les Avengers, sa seconde famille et amis...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stevie Rogers/ Michael Morningstar
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980
Comments: 7





	"Le cadeau de Lucifer"

<« Le cadeau de Lucifer » : 

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Lucifer, ainsi que ceux des Avengers, sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs auteurs respectifs ( Marvel et Disney pour les Avengers, Netflix et DC pour Lucifer).  
Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

J’ai fait une constatation désolante dans mes fics Lucifer/ Dan : il n’y a pratiquement pas de présence féminine, hormis celle discrète de Pepper, de Morgan et de Chloe.  
J’apprécie beaucoup le personnage de Natasha et le rôle de cohésion que la jeune Russe a eu dans « Avengers : Endgame ». Donc, j’ai souhaité lui rendre justice dans cette fiction.

Cette fiction est la suite de « Les doutes de Lucifer » et se situe dans l’univers de « Rédemption ».

L’étendue de vallées et de collines, sous une clarté orangée, se déroulait devant les yeux de Natasha qui, silhouette immobile et solitaire, était perdue dans ses pensées.

Portant sa tenue de combat, ainsi que ses armes, la jeune Russe s’était matérialisée dans ce décor digne des meilleurs films de science-fiction et s’était faite la réflexion qu’elle était vêtue de sa combinaison du jour de son sacrifice sur Vormir.

Le silence, l’absence de nul être vivant et le paysage figé du royaume de la pierre de l’âme étaient quasi intimidants et presque effrayants.  
Natasha, peu encline à être submergée par ses émotions, subissait l’influence de ce lieu désert et frissonna, sachant qu’elle avait une éternité à passer ici, avec soi-même pour toute compagnie.  
Elle songea à ses amis, en particulier à Clint et se demanda comment l’archer gérait le deuil de sa meilleure amie.

Elle ne doutait pas que les Avengers avaient réussi à ramener les personnes décimées par le snap de Thanos et de son sacrifice volontaire, elle ne regrettait qu’une chose : celle de ne pouvoir revoir sa famille des Avengers enfin réunis et réconciliés.

Un subtil changement dans l’air alerta la jeune Russe qui se tint prête à parer à toute éventualité. Un scintillement se fit sous les yeux vigilants de Natasha et un homme, séduisant dans un costume trois pièces, un fin sourire sur ses traits réguliers et pâles, apparut.  
Celui-ci jeta un regard vif et curieux sur ses alentours, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

« -Hi ! Je suis Lucifer Morningstar, se présenta l’archangel avec un large sourire et un brin de malice dans ses yeux sombres. Vous devez être la délicieuse Natasha Romanov, une des amies de mon cher époux Daniel.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, fit Natasha, en croisant ses bras et avec un imperceptible sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Le roi des Enfers à la retraite et consultant pour la police de Los Angeles. Dan a suivi finalement suivi mon conseil ? »

Elle souleva un sourcil en remarquant l’air vaguement coupable de Lucifer et devina ce que l’archange ne voulait pas dévoiler. 

« -Ah, oui ! finit par dire Lucifer, reprenant son aplomb légendaire. Daniel a effectivement suivi vôtre conseil : il s’est littéralement jeté sur moi, totalement ivre. Délicieuse nuit !... »

Natasha ne put s’empêcher de rire en entendant l’anecdote et était sincèrement heureuse que l’amour infini de Dan pour Lucifer avait abouti à un mariage. Elle éprouvait une affection réelle et profonde pour le jeune inspecteur de police et elle le considérait comme un petit frère dont elle avait envie de protéger des vicissitudes de la vie.

Dorénavant, ce rôle incombait au roi des Enfers. Une nostalgie soudaine faillit amener des larmes à la jeune Russe qui se souvenait des soirées paisibles avec Dan au complexe des Avengers.  
Elle avait abandonné bien des choses ce jour-là sur Vormir…

Lucifer vit le désarroi de la jeune femme et se décida à intervenir :

« -Mon cher Père m’a accordé une faveur car apparemment, il est fier de moi ces mois-ci. Je suis venu pour vous ramener auprès de vos amis, Natasha. Vous leur manquez. Surtout à Bruce. »

L’archange se tut, le visage sérieux et tendant une main vers la jeune Russe pétrifiée, il murmura :

« -Prenez ma main, Natasha. Il est temps de rentrer chez vous. »

Mais la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés, ne bougea pas.

« -A quel prix ? demanda-t-elle, circonspect et en scrutant Lucifer. Que vous ont-ils promis en échange de mon âme ?

-Rien, déclara Lucifer, sèchement et blessé par la supposition de la jeune femme. Steve, Bruce, Clint, Scott, Stephen et Tony sont mes amis et ils m’ont sauvé de l’emprise d’un chasseur de démons. Ils n’ont rien exigé de moi. Ni faveur, ni récompenses. J’ai voulu leur montrer ma gratitude. »

Natasha vit le mal causé par ses paroles dans le visage fermé de Lucifer et sans réfléchir et instinctivement, elle prit la main de l’archange surpris et la serra, avec respect.

« -Je suis désolée, s’excusa la jeune rousse, sincère. Je serai honorée de vous compter parmi mes amis, Lucifer. »

Le roi des Enfers, ému, accepta les excuses de la jeune femme et répondit à l’étreinte des doigts de Natasha entre les siens.

Dans un flash de lumière blanche, l’archange et la jeune Russe disparurent du royaume de la pierre de l’âme.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tony et Bruce, profitant de leur immunité contre le Covid-19, étudiaient la possibilité de vaccins et de traitements, afin de stopper la pandémie du coronavirus, dans leur laboratoire du Q.G des Avengers.  
Stephen examinait Joseph, le bébé d’un mois du couple Rogers-Morningstar, en présence de Stevie et de Michael dans une des salles de l’aile médicale. Une consultation de routine à la demande de Stevie.  
Michael, confiant dans les pouvoirs angéliques de son fils, avait élevé, pourtant, peu de commentaires lors de la requête de son époux. Il comprenait Stevie et son désir de savoir que leur fils se développait bien.

Friday informa les Avengers présents dans le complexe qu’ils étaient attendus dans la salle de meeting sur la demande de Lucifer.  
Tony, contraint de lâcher une expérimentation prometteuse en cours, grommela, maudissant le mauvais timing de l’archange et se rendit, en compagnie de ses amis, au lieu indiqué.

« -Cela a intérêt d’être important, Hellboy, fit Tony, contrarié. Vous avez interrompu une… »

Mais le génie milliardaire oublia le reste de son speech lorsqu’il vit une Natasha vivante et debout aux côtés de Lucifer.  
La jeune femme, visiblement émue, contemplait ses amis sans un mot. Puis elle osa, enfin, porter son attention sur Bruce et ce qu’elle découvrit sur les traits incrédules et bouleversés de son âme sœur la toucha profondément.

« -Hi, les gars ! fit Natasha, la voix enrouée par l’émotion et se détournant de Bruce. Je vous ai manqué ? »

Bruce sortit de sa stupeur et avec gentillesse et fougue à la fois, il enveloppa la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
Les deux âmes sœurs, bouleversées, s’étreignirent l’une contre l’autre, savourant le bonheur d’être enfin réunies et la chaleur de leurs corps respectifs.  
Stephen, Stevie et Michael assistèrent à la scène, en retrait, émus. Tony se tourna vers Lucifer qui avait gardé le silence et s’était écarté de Bruce et de Natasha.

« -Merci, Lucifer. »déclara Tony, solennellement.

Lucifer se contenta juste de sourire et quitta la salle, laissant ses amis à leurs retrouvailles en toute intimité.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathaniel, blotti contre Dan sur le canapé, étudiait des équations sur un écran holographique et projeté par une tablette offerte par son parrain Tony à l’occasion des deux ans du garçon.  
Dan, impressionné et parfois dépassé par l’intelligence de son fils, avait dû requérir l’assistance de Tony et de Bruce pour réaliser des énigmes mathématiques de niveau universitaire.  
Nathaniel, entendant l’arrivée de son père, lâcha sa tablette et se précipita dans les bras ouverts de Lucifer.  
L’archange souleva son fils et le serra contre lui, avec un immense sourire de joie et d’affection paternelle.

« -Papa, j’ai résolu une équation difficile ! annonça Nathaniel, avec fierté. Sans l’aide de Dad ! »

Lucifer balaya l’écran holographique et ses énigmes mathématiques, d’un bref regard et ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Daniel qui avait un sourire embarrassé.

« -Félicitations, little one, congratula l’archange, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Nathaniel qui pouffa de rire. Peut-être que papa devrait donner des cours de mathématique à Dad. Des cours privés… »

Les joues de Daniel s’enflammèrent : le jeune homme savait de quel genre seraient les cours privés de son angélique mari.  
Dan se leva du canapé, rejoignit son époux et leur fils et effleura, d’un chaste baiser, les lèvres de Lucifer.

« -Merci pour Natasha, fit Daniel, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l’archange. Mais j’espère que Père n’a pas exigé un prix élevé en t’accordant cette faveur. »

Lucifer remit son fils à terre et eut un sourire plein d’attendrissement en voyant l’empressement et l’enthousiasme de Nathaniel de résoudre ses équations.  
Il secoua la tête, en réponse à la question de Daniel et amena son époux contre lui.

« -C’est étonnant mais non, confia-t-il, rassurant ainsi Daniel. Nôtre bon cher Papa n’a rien demandé en retour. Il a cependant posé une condition : Il désire que nous Lui rendions visite, un jour, dans la Cité d’argent. Il voudrait rencontrer Son petit-fils Nathaniel. »

Réalisant la signification de la demande de Dieu, Dan tressaillit et son visage s’illumina d’une immense joie.

« -Tu es de nouveau le bienvenu dans la Cité d’argent, Lucifer, murmura le jeune homme, heureux et soulagé pour son archange. 

-Yeah. » confirma Lucifer, en étreignant amoureusement Daniel contre lui et les yeux clos.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, l’archange ressentit un apaisement dans son âme parfois tourmentée.

Fin.  
Le 24/05/2020  
Duneline.


End file.
